


Royal Boundaries

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Series: Royal Boundaries [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a land where everyone, monsters, humans, changelings and other creatures lived in peace.Then one day, the monsters split into two groups and a war broke out. Over the course of the war, other species chose sides as well and the war became the war of everyone.As the war went on and on, the groups turned into nations and the nations turned into kingdoms. The kingdoms of light and dark. And where there is a kingdom, there is royalty.There was no doubt that the kingdom of light was a winner. The kingdom of dark was losing its resources and land. The light kingdom's stakes were high and its opposing kingdom was obviously losing.They were too caught up in their little war to notice the third nation forming. The copies, as people called them because of their striking resemblance to other people, had decided to rebel. They were tired of people mistreating them because they were lookalikes. So they claimed their own piece of land and started to grow.There was the war, the rebellion and the royalty.Now the only thing left was the romance and the tragedy.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, BloodLust - Relationship, Crightmoss, Cross/Nightmare, Crossmare, Dream/Killer, Dust/Blueberry, Errink, Error/Ink, Errorink, HorrorLust, Krème, Reaper/Geno, Sci/Fell, dustberry, horror/lust, scifell
Series: Royal Boundaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546507
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me in the army."

The commander of the dark army looked taken back for a few seconds by the request. He looked down at the brunette in front of him and took a deep breath. "No."

"Why not, Error?" The girl asked. "How come you let me learn how to fight and let me go on spying missions with the other children, but you don't let me fight for real?" Error stopped in his tracks when the question was asked. "You're scared, aren't you? You know I don't need your protection over me all the time, right?

"I'm not scared, Mary." Error hissed. "I never agreed on the children going for spying on the lights in the first place." He turned to face Mary. "You're only twelve, still too young for spying in the first place, let alone fighting in a war like this."

"You said you were younger than me when you joined the a--"

"My SiTuAtIoN wAs DiFfErEnT fRoM yOuRs." He finally snapped. He took a deep breath and calmed himself when he saw the young girl looking at him with fear. He turned around, leaving Mary. "Go to your room. You can't join this army without my consent and you know it."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she reached her room. Their room. The big room that she and three other girls had to share. She just hoped Choe and Diana weren't in the room, or Betty, for this specific matter, as she slowly opened her rooms door. The room was simple, there were two bunk beds in the room with separate drawers and desks for each roommate. The bunk bed on the right had two very tidy beds, the lower bed had black bed sheets while the one on the top had a pale yellow one, Choe and Diana's respectively. The one on the left had the upper one covered in green sheets while the lower one had pink. The green one was Mary's. And there was someone lying on the pink bed sheets. Betty.

Mary tried not to attract the pink girl's attention when she walked past her and climbed onto her own bed. Of course, that didn't work and Betty saw her tear-stained face. "Oi. What's wrong?" She asked. She kicked at the top bed when Mary didn't answer. "Stop ignoring me." Still no answer. Only weak, muffled sobs. "He didn't let you in the army, right?" Betty sighed. "Hey, I'm sure he'll let you in... One day."

"Yeah. Sure." Came a muffled voice from the top bunk. "One day..."

***

The little blue skeleton couldn't believe it. He had finally managed to become a part of the light army. He was practically jumping up and down on his feet since the moment his two best friends, the king, Ink and his adviser, Dream, had given him the news. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life! His older brother, Stretch, had let him into the war like he didn't even care anymore, but that was alright to him.

He could finally show everyone that his family was more than the royal servants. And it was going to be gre--

"Out of the way newbie." Someone bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground. The others in the training room with him laughed. He could hear the whispers of them calling him weak, saying that he was only accepted as a soldier because he was the king's friend.

He got up and promised himself to show them otherwise.

***

"Here's your meal, princess~" The cloaked skeleton winked as he put the tray of food in front of the dark kingdom's most troublesome hostage.

"Stop calling me that." The skeleton with red scarf, Geno as he called himself, said. "I'm not a princess."

"Sure thing you aren't~" The cloaked skeleton said. "I totally didn't see you sneak into one of the girls' rooms and wear one of their dresses the last time you tried to escape. And you definitely weren't posing in front of a mirror with the dress last time I let you out of your cell." He smirked. "You do look pretty hot in a dress though..."

The next few hours were spent as the red-scarfed skeleton chased down Reaper around his cell, threatening to slam the tray to his head if he flirted with him or complimented him one more time.

How long was he stuck in this place again?

***

"How was a day in my world now?" The winged skeleton asked the smaller one as they swapped clothes again. 

"It was pretty fun..." The smaller skeleton said. The winged skeleton was his copy and every now and then, when the smaller was having a break from his adviser duty, they would come to the border between the light kingdom and the land where the copies had claimed and they would switch places. Sure, his copy, Day as he called himself, was way taller than him and had those pair of wings that he was really jealous of sometimes, but those could be hidden by a few spells. He and Day switched places as soon as they could. Day accepted to switch places so he can sneak resources and bring them to where he lived, since the copies' nation wasn't really a resourceful place. The other did it because... Well... 

Just like him that had a twin brother called Nightmare, Day had a twin brother called Night that looked just like his brother before Nightmare challenged the king of the darkness kingdom to a fight that...

Didn't really end well.

Whenever they switched, he saw it as an opportunity to hang out with a brother that he assumed was dead.

"See you next time we switch, Day." He waved goodbye.

Day nodded. "Okay Dream."

***

There was no doubt that the dark king missed his brother from time to time. He remembered when he challenged the previous king to a fight. He won, but the king had a spell on him. The spell caused him to become the monstrosity he was at this point. He was angry at first, when he realized his brother had left him, thinking that he was dead like a coward. Yet as time passed, he didn't forgive his twin, but he had grown completely emotionless to his younger half. He was the king now. He had his duties.

"Sir?" He whipped his head to see the second in command. Cross, as they called him. "The opposing army won over another piece of land. What should we do? If we go on like this we'll lose."

"That's the plan Cross." The king sat at his throne, letting his tentacles rest on the ground. "If we make them feel like they'll be winning, then we can surprise them by sending powerful attacks when they think nothing can stop them. Understood?"

"Yes Nightmare-- Y-Yes sir." Cross nodded.

"Two more things." Nightmare called. "First, don't be so scared of me now, alright? And second... I heard from a little birdy that that girl Error is so protective of... Mary was it? I heard that she's been really bugging the commander into letting her join the army. How about you help her with guard training like you do with your younger brother, Chara. I'm sure he'd love to have someone else around his age around while he's training."

A small smiled formed on Cross' face. "I'll think about it, my lord..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames for DS Dream, Nightmare, Cross, Ink, Blue and Error are going to be Day, Night, Oreo, Paint, Cyan and Glitch respectively.

Day sighed as he looked around the unresourceful land they had possessed. He gripped the bag of food he had stolen tighter as he strolled through the collection of ruined and half-ruined houses from the latest storm. His panic grew more and more as he watched the corpses in the houses decaying and fastened his steps. He was running by the time he got to the small home he owned with his twin brother. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that the house was surprisingly intact.

The rusty door maade a creaking sound as the wwinged sskeeleton got inside the house. "Night?" He called for his brother. No answer. He put the food on the table in the kitchen before taking the nearly collapsing stairs to the seconds floor, where their rooms were. He knocked on Night's bedroom door. He entered when there was no answer. In the dim light that came into the room because of the drawn curtains, Day could make out the shape of his brother's pet rooster, Kevin, on the bed and Night's violin sitting on the bedside table, but no sight of the smaller skeleton. He picked up the note on the bed next to Kevin.

'_Out with Oreo and Glitch. Will be back before tomorrow._'

Day sighed and set the note back on the bed and went back outside. It was about time to help the storm's survivors.

***

"You seem distracted. Something on your mind?" The white haired boy asked his adoptive older brother, landing another hit on the skeleton with his fake, wooden dagger. "Is it about having to train with that girl? I told you it's alright." Chara's grin stretched as he realized something. "Oh! Is it about the king, by any chance~"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cross denied as his face flushed a bright purple. 

"Oh my god! It is!" Chara laughed. "You're going head over heels for him. You know, I've heard he was quite a cutie before the curse made him like that~"

"I swear Chara if you don't shut up I'll summon a real knife and impale you."

***

"Oh my! How did I possibly miss this?"

The two kissing girls, Diana and Choe, whipped their head to see Mary and her two friends, Betty and that annoying flower who called himself Flowey was wrapped around her arm.

"I swear it's not what it looks like!" Diana quickly made an excuse. "W-We were just practicing for the... the..."

"The next ball!" Choe helped. "We were planning on kissing a lot of boys and we were just practicing our kisses. You know, see if we're good at it?"

"Uh huh." Mary just smiled and made her way to her two friends. "We might juust bot tell anyone if you two accept to come have a little excursion in the town!"

That was how at this point, four girls and a flower were roaming the streets of what was left of their small town.

The girls were talking with each other when something took their attention. There was a young skeleton, maybe arounf ten or telve years old, dressed in brightly colored clothes, appeared in front of them. "Hey there ya'll radical ladies!" He greeted.

"They say hi." Flowey popped in rudely. "What do you want?"

"Well a bunch of ma' radical broskis were all up an' darin' me too this this." He took Mary's hand andd kissed the back of it, immediately running away afterwards. The brunette stood there for a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around what happened before she realized something.

"DID THAT BRAT JUST STEAL MY MONEY?!"

***

The executioner chuckled as he pushed the last beheaded corpse into the dark pit. He took of his mask, revealing a skeleton with red eyes and a large hole on his head. 

"Hey babe~" A voice caused him to turn to the doorway, where his slutty boyfriend, Lust, was standing. 

"Heya Lusty." The bloodied skeleton walked over to his lover, taking off his bloody gloves before gently rubbing the others cheekbones. "You seem tired." He placed a hand over Lust's swollen belly, feeling the pulses of the smaller soul pulsing inside off the ecto-belly. "It's almost time, Isn't it?"

The slutty lover nodded weakly and let himself lean into the others arms. "Just a few days until the little one's born, Horror..."

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place." Horror muttered and planted a kiss on the other's forehead and led him away from the gorey room. "Let's go. You need to rest."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to give ideas if you wanna!


End file.
